


you don't have to do this alone

by chromyrose



Series: Some Kind of Home [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sadiq places first in his last wrestling meet, his boyfriends decide to give him a very special reward. </p><p>(This is the sequel to "Some Kind of Home" but you do not need to read that in order to read this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to do this alone

**Author's Note:**

> Technically speaking, this is a sequel to a fic I wrote four years ago, "Some Kind of Home." All you need to know is that the boys are in a boarding high school, in a polyamorous relationship, and Sadiq is captain of the school's wrestling team, but feel free to read the first one because it's awesome. Also, my headcanon for Egypt's human name is 'Hassan Muhammad' because Gupta is not an Arabic name and Muhammad, being religious, isn't a name I feel comfortable using for pure smut like this. Also, in this fic the guys are seventeen. That is the age of consent where I live, but it's not universally so, so the Underage warning was added just in case.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Some Kind of Home" by Thriving Ivory, which is also where the title for the prequel fic came from.

It was a Saturday afternoon and most of the student body had taken the shuttle into town, a welcome break from the same old buildings that comprised the campus of their boarding school. Herakles was grumbling as Hassan led him to the gymnasium instead. 

“The weather is really nice today,” he protested weakly, a frown deep in his brow. “We could lie in the grass and play with Artemis, and not be stuck watching beefy, sweaty guys grapple and stink.” 

“Sadiq is our boyfriend,” Hassan reminded him again, speaking quietly even though they were going through empty halls. “And he tolerates our weirdness.” 

“He's the weirdest one of all!” 

By the time they'd reached the gym, Herakles was only grumbling under his breath. Hassan ignored him as they slid onto the bench in the middle of the bleachers. The gym floor was covered in mats and on the right side flanking the arena was the home team, in singlets and headgear. Herakles snorted. 

The referee introduced the teams, and then the first two competitors. Sadiq wasn't wrestling yet, but he was off to the side, stretching and offering advice to the younger students. 

“You're being really obvious,” Herakles whispered furtively in Hassan's ear. “Staring like you've never seen a guy before.” 

“Those singlets really don't leave much to the imagination,” Hassan responded, but his cheeks were getting pink and he averted his gaze. “It's distracting.” 

“It's kind of disgusting. I did not want to see that much of Ivan, ever.” 

“He's wearing a jockstrap, if it's any consolation.”

“It really isn't,” Herakles replied with a pout. 

A few rounds passed without much interest for either student, until Sadiq was called and took to the mat. Hassan sat up a little straighter, but Herakles only slid in his seat. 

“You are so fake,” Hassan said softly, rolling his eyes. But then the whistle was blown and Sadiq started grappling with the rival school's captain, a short yet hulking figure. They were pushing and grunting at one another, and when Sadiq managed to topple him over and they were rolling around on the mat, Herakles sat up despite himself. 

“Holy shit,” he swore under his breath. Hassan was a little breathless himself and could only nod, watching them grope one another until the match ended and Sadiq rose, panting triumphantly. 

Hassan and Herakles shared a look, and a subtle nod, before they tried to pay attention to rest of the meet. In the end, Sadiq had been part of three matches and won them all, and his team all but carried him and his medal down to the lockers. Though there weren't technically any rules that forbade them from entering the boys' locker room, Herakles and Hassan decided to wait by the entrance for Sadiq to come back. When he did come up, his hair was damp and he was wearing a clean black shirt, his gold medal gleaming around his neck. 

“Seasonal MVP,” he beamed at them, holding up his prize. He threw his gym bag at Herakles, who caught it on instinct and then scowled. 

“Congratulations,” Hassan said, while Herakles said, “You showered?” 

“I had to, those mats are disgusting,” Sadiq replied. “I don't think anyone has cleaned them since the school was founded.”

“Figures,” Herakles huffed under his breath, but before anyone could ask what he meant, he hitched Sadiq's gym bag further up on his shoulder and turned for the gymnasium doors. “To our room?” 

Hassan nodded and squeezed Sadiq's hand for just a brief moment before they headed back to the boys' dorms. 

– –

As Hassan was locking the door behind them, Herakles didn't hesitate to push Sadiq down onto the bed and then sit on his thigh. Sadiq made a tiny bemused noise, his hands coming up off the bed in his bewilderment. 

“What the fu-- Holy shit,” he swore under his breath. “You're hard.” 

Herakles grunted his assent and shifted forward. “Not completely, but yes.” 

“Is... is this because you watched me wrestle?” Sadiq asked incredulously, briefly looking up at Hassan as he joined them on the bed. “Seriously?” 

This time Herakles huffed again, and Sadiq couldn't hold in a laugh. 

“You didn't even want to go to the meet today,” he reminded Herakles boastfully. “And instead you got the show of a lifetime, didn't'cha? You're such a dirty pervert.”

“I'm seventeen,” Herakles retorted emphatically. “I'm nothing if not a dirty pervert.” 

“And what about you, Hassan?” Sadiq added gleefully, turning to the more reserved of his partners. “Got any boners I should know about?” 

Hassan rolled his eyes, but he was undeniably smiling too. “Not yet.” 

“Hnngh, fuck if that ain't a promise I can't wait to see you fulfill.” Sadiq shuddered and turned back to Herakles. He waggled his eyebrows and grinned. “Are you going to make out with me now?” 

“Despite my better judgement,” Herakles started, and he punctuated that statement with a deep kiss. Immediately Sadiq's fingers were tangling in Herakles' long hair, and Herakles was giving as good as he got, all but sliding his hands into Sadiq's sweatpants. Hassan hummed appreciatively, and he climbed onto the bed behind Sadiq in order to put his arms around the other's torso and grope his chest.

When the heavy kiss broke into heavy panting, Sadiq looked between them with unmasked eagerness. “So, are you two gonna clue me in on the plan?” 

“There isn't one,” Hassan admitted, looking to Herakles for help. Herakles hummed, his eyes roaming over them and taking the situation. 

“How about... I'll give the big, dumb oaf a blowjob, and Hassan, you get to fuck him.” 

“How kind of you,” Hassan replied dryly, smiling at Herakles over Sadiq's shoulder. He leaned over and kissed his lips gently, imparting a more genuine thanks. 

“Not that my dick isn't all for this plan,” Sadiq cut in brusquely, and the other two looked up, “but does either of you know how that actually goes?” 

Both Sadiq and Hassan were staring right at Herakles, and he shrugged with a sheepish little smile. “Theoretically, yes.”

“But you've never _done_ it before?” 

“No, sorry, the kid I was fooling around with last summer didn't want to go past oral,” Herakles admitted, frowning as if he'd suffered an injustice. “But it can't be that hard. It's just bodies. Lube up and follow your instincts,” he advised. “Besides, Hassan is gentle.” 

“We don't have to if you don't want to,” Hassan murmured close to Sadiq's ear. “It's okay.” 

Turning to face him, brushing their cheeks together, Sadiq murmured back, “Nah, it's alright. Can't think of anyone else I'd let try but you.” 

Hassan blushed bright pink, and Sadiq laughed and kissed his lips briefly. “Okay, okay. Go on before I lose my nerve,” Sadiq joked. Herakles rolled his eyes and pulled the ostentatious medal up off of Sadiq's shoulders. He laid that aside almost lovingly, but then pulled at Sadiq's black tee shirt much more impatiently. 

“Ow, fuck, I have a head there!” Sadiq complained, lifting his arms. “Be careful.” 

“Oops, sorry,” Herakles replied, not sounding sorry at all. He looked over at Hassan, who was carefully unbuttoning his own school uniform shirt. Herakles reached over and gave Hassan's crotch an unapologetic grope over his pants, smirking when the other moaned and briefly glared at him. 

“You're impatient,” Hassan observed with a small, mostly affected pout. “I was getting to it.” 

“I can't say I blame him,” Sadiq mumbled, tossing his sweatpants and briefs aside in one go and sitting down on the edge of the bed, entirely naked. His thighs squirmed shyly, and there was a lot of color blooming high on his cheeks for all the bravado he typically presented.

Herakles seemed to have trouble tearing his eyes away from _that_ sight, but Hassan made a little noise of distress that made him look up. 

“Um... well. We don't have anything.... lubricating,” Hassan said sheepishly, eyeing the floor. 

“I bet Hera does, don't'cha?” Sadiq teased. 

“Not specifically. I'm pretty sure Vaseline works, though?” Herakles shrugged, kneeling down between Sadiq's thighs. Unsatisfied with that answer, Sadiq gently smacked his head. 

“'Pretty sure?' Easy for you to say when it's not your ass,” he huffed. “Maybe we should wait... you know, do the research first,” Sadiq added. “It's not like we've even got, you know, protection stuff...”

“Actually...” Hassan mumbled, sitting on the bed in just his underwear and toeing at the floor. He reached over into one of the nightstand's drawers and pulled out a tiny foil packet. 

Herakles and Sadiq both gaped at him like fish out of water. “I can't... _Hassan bought condoms_?!” Sadiq asked, utterly bewildered. “Nothing makes sense anymore!” 

“I didn't!” He protested firmly. “If you go to the school nurse and ask for one, she has to give it to you. And she's not allowed to ask questions or tell anyone else, so...” 

“...So that's why I have never seen a pregnant girl on campus,” Herakles mused. “I wish I'd known about this sooner.” 

“I can see why they didn't tell you,” Sadiq commented, rolling his eyes. “And how is that your first thought when our meek, innocent boyfriend pulls out an actual condom?”

“He isn't as innocent as you think he is.”

“Yes I am,” Hassan replied quickly. “Stop lying about me, I'm a delicate flower.” 

Sadiq laughed and rolled his eyes. “Both of you are fucking ridiculous. But I have to say... knowing you went out there and actually got a condom, Hassan? Like you were looking forward to this? It makes me really want it.”

He put his hand on Hassan's thigh and brushed his fingers over the skin and coarse hairs that trailed down from his briefs. Even clothed, Hassan's erection visibly twitched at the gesture. 

“As long as you're sure...” 

“Trust me,” Sadiq insisted. 

Herakles made a gagging noise, drawing the attention back to himself. He was idly stroking Sadiq's inner thighs as well, looking up at his boyfriends with interest. “You two are sappier than my mom's erotic novels,” he complained. “And the worst part is, it's actually kind of hot.” 

“The shit that comes out of your mouth is so annoying,” Sadiq responded, cupping the back of Herakles' head and drawing it closer to his cock. “Put it to better use before my balls get so blue we can make Smurfs porn.” 

Herakles rolled his eyes but there was a glimpse of a grin on his face before he kissed the head of Sadiq's cock and closed his lips around it. Sadiq trembled, and gripped the bedsheets tightly in order to keep a sense of balance. He was so distracted he didn't notice Hassan moving behind him, until a shy hand brushed against his naked ass, and pushed underneath to wedge itself between his body and the bed. Sadiq's breath came out a heavy shudder, and he looked over his shoulder. Hassan was looking up at him with bright green eyes, his pupils huge. 

“Here, hang on,” Sadiq murmured, and he planted his feet more firmly on the floor before standing upright. Herakles pulled his mouth off the other's erection and sighed. 

“You really think you can stand the whole time? Not that you'll probably last much longer.” 

“Shut up,” he huffed, pulling gently on a handful of Herakles' hair. “I can.” 

Herakles shrugged, obviously unconvinced, but got to his knees and resumed the blowjob. Sadiq shuddered and his knees shook, but he was determined not to fall so easily. Behind him, Hassan was moving one hand over the soft, warm skin of his butt, the backs of his thighs. His fingers moved away, and when they came back they were slipping deeper, and he was speaking softly, so much so that neither Herakles nor Sadiq could make out the words, just his gentle, melodic voice. 

And then the first finger slipped in, slick with Vaseline. Sadiq squirmed and grunted despite himself, and Herakles and Hassan both froze. 

“Don't stop,” he demanded. Herakles kissed his head again, stroking the shaft lazily in his palm. 

“Relax, Sadiq.” 

“We can stop,” Hassan added quickly. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it just...” he trailed off, and then huffed. “It feels weird. Too... full.” 

Sadiq took a few more deep breaths, puffing outwards as he tried to relax his body. To that end both of his boyfriends seemed eager to help; Herakles was sucking him off languidly, and Hassan was peppering kisses along the bumps of his spine in his lower back. He felt surrounded by their affections, and slowly he felt his spine melting with ease. 

“More,” he demanded of Hassan, who complied with his usual care. He moved his finger first, then slipped a second one in. Again, the stretch made Sadiq stiffen, but it passed much more quickly. “F-fuck,” he murmured. 

“Bad?” Hassan implored, and Herakles once again pulled away. 

“My jaw is getting tired,” he complained, wiping his swollen pink lips. “You are way too high strung. You'll never come like this.”

“Sorry your fucking highness, I'd like to see you take your first anal probing like a champ.” Sadiq snapped.

“Calm down,” Herakles demanded a little more forcefully, getting to his feet. “You're going to make Hassan feel bad and he's doing the best he can. You just need a better distraction.” 

“Than a blowj--!” Sadiq's retort was cut off by Herakles, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him fiercely. His tongue immediately dove into his boyfriend's mouth, and Sadiq responded in kind, kissing back like their tongues were wrestling, horny and hot. He was only faintly aware of the squirmy sensation of Hassan's fingers working him wider, until one of his fingers brushed over his sensitive spot and he felt earthquakes shaking through him. 

“That's it,” Herakles said huskily, speaking to Hassan with his mouth against Sadiq's jaw. He pressed little kisses there, punctuated with bites. “He likes it.” 

Sadiq glared at Herakles, who either didn't notice or was pretending not to, but he couldn't actually voice a complaint when the other started jerking him off again. With both of them stimulating him, his knees threatened to buckle beneath him, and a moment later he turned to hiss at Hassan with molten hazel eyes. 

“ _Fuck me._ ”

Hassan bit his own lip, and stroked his cock a few times to stir it up where it had started to droop. He pulled Sadiq down towards his lap, and let the other sink down onto his erection. 

“Fuck,” Hassan swore into Sadiq's shoulder. His hips were bucking up of their own volition, as much as they could with Sadiq's larger weight on him. “I... I can't...” he trailed off with a moan as he came, clutching Sadiq's shoulders tightly. The moans in his ear, the fullness inside of him, and Herakles' deft fingers on his cock pushed Sadiq over the edge, and moments later his come was coating his abdomen. 

“Oh god,” Sadiq swore as he was panting. “That was incredible.” He all but rolled himself off of Hassan, and flat onto the large bed, their three twin beds pushed together in the middle of their dorm. “I am never movin' again though.” 

Hassan nodded, panting as well as he tied the condom up and threw it into the trash. “Hera, you haven't finished,” he murmured, pointing to the hardness in his boyfriend's pants. “Come here.” He put his fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer. 

“You should let him come on your face,” Sadiq joked from where he was lying on his stomach. “I bet his Perviness would get off to that idea.” 

“He can if he wants to,” Hassan said honestly, unzipping Herakles' pants and pulling his hardness out. He licked up the length and then looked up to see Herakles' face; his gaze was averted and his cheeks were bright pink. “Aww,” he murmured. 

Herakles turned to look at Hassan fondly, if not a little embarrassed. “Hush,” he muttered, gently flicking his forehead. Hassan laughed and started to suck in earnest, making up for with effort what he lacked in talent. Sadiq sat up to watch, and it didn't take long for Herakles to pull out of Hassan's mouth and come, splattering the other's chest but not his face. 

“Well, that was fun,” Herakles commented, zipping himself back up and joining the others on their bed. 

“Yeah. Too bad that was the last meet of high school,” Sadiq sighed. “Why didn't'cha think of rewarding my victories like that sooner?” 

“Be grateful we did it at all,” Hassan said with laughter in his voice. “There will be other things to celebrate.”

“The end of final exams, graduation, moving in together...” Herakles added with a grin. 

“Who said anything about us moving in together?” 

“I did, just now.” 

“Works for me,” Hassan agreed. “Sadiq?” 

“Like I'd say no to this,” he replied with a grin. “You two are stuck with me, forever.”


End file.
